


A New And Fitting Haven

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bloodplay, Comedy, Dark, Death Eaters, Drabble, Horror, Love/Hate, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Lucius provides for his family... while evicting his former one.





	A New And Fitting Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Gathering my children about me in the cavernous room of my haven on the Isle of Drear, I caress each of their beautiful faces and command each to take flight. Severus and I hunted near Hogsmeade after our [téte a téte with the backstabbing fiends I once called brethren.](http://www.greatestjournal.com/community/thedungeon/104139.html)

"And where do you intend to move the coven, Lucius?" he asks after draining a young man in the Hog's Head.

Smiling, my body warm and filled with the blood of several mortals, I lean in and whisper against his lips. "Where mortals dare not tread." Licking the remnants of his last kill from his bottom lip, I smile and take his hand. "Walk with me."

"Is that not what we have been doing for the past hour?"

"Patience, my dear Potions Master. Was that not your infernal litany to me whilst you were still in school?"

His sneer is enough to bring a smile to my crimson lips. We take flight, racing against the coming dawn to reach the cemetery in Wiltshire where the Malfoy Crypt lies empty. Sliding the door open, I walk in and lead him to the far wall where the Malfoy family crest remains emblazoned like a beacon. Tapping the serpent coiled around the giant 'M' in the middle of the crest, I step back as the back wall slides away and giant stone steps appear leading down to the catacombs where the withered remains of the Malfoy family are held.

Pulling sarcophagi from their resting places, I open several and laughing, blow the dust that remains of my former family.

"My apologies Mother Lucretia, but I'm afraid you will need to vacate the premises." I repeat the process until nearly a dozen sarcophagi lie in the center of this giant cave.

"How truly profane Lucius that you would evict your family," Severus says quietly, his fingers laced behind his back.

"Former family. My coven requires a new haven and I have provided it!" Stretching my arms out, I beckon the fledglings and pulling Severus to me, I dance around the crypt as they slowly glide into our new home.


End file.
